Unplanned Miracle
by MollyBelikova
Summary: Takes place at the end of Last Sacrifice. What if there was a consequence of their reunion, in the form of an unplanned pregnancy that no one thought was possible. More explanatory summary within.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Hi guys, I've had this story idea in my head and have finally put pen to paper, so to speak! The idea is based around the idea that Strigoi restoration can make dhampir's able to have children as was discovered in bloodlines, and if this is the case then there was a chance that Rose could have gotten pregnant in Last Sacrifice. Enjoy! _

I came to in a large room, with Lissa next to me reading a book. 'What happened' I croaked out; my throat unbelievably dry. She gently lifted a straw that was in a glass of water to my lips and I took a sip, it relieving the burning of my throat. 'You were shot remember, by Tasha Ozera when she realised you had discovered that she was the one who set you up'. It all came flooding back to me, and I gingerly lifted my hand to my chest and felt thick bandages. 'But why am I here?' I asked 'and… Oh my god, the bond is gone'.

I nearly shot up but my chest stopped me. There was silence in my head, no feelings or thoughts that weren't my own, and it was so strange. Lissa smiled. 'I tried to heal you but the whisked me away, and after a day I felt a snapping sensation, it happened to be the day that they said you would make it. You brought yourself back from the dead and so the bond broke. As for where we are, well a few things have changed'. If we had still been bonded, I would have already pushed and found out what she was going to say, but I had to wait for her to find the words, this was going to be annoying. 'Well, the week following the big reveal' she continued, 'I was elected queen'. I felt the same shock I had just moments earlier. Lissa queen? I looked at her, and could see it though. I didn't think there was anyone more suited to the job, and I smiled in response, feeling tired out already.

'I imagine your really tired Rose, but before you rest the doctor wants to see you if that's ok?' she said. I nodded my head and she lift to get the royal physician. It figures that I would have a private doctor and room in the royal area of court. My eyelids were fluttering down and I was nearly asleep when I heard the door open and was shocked awake again. My doctor was a middle aged Moroi man with greying hair and a friendly face.

'Hello Rose', he said with a smile, and sat down in the chair next to my bed. 'I'd like to talk about a few things if that's ok?' He asked. I nodded once more, too tired to speak. 'Your healing is going really well, we expect you to be out of bed maybe in a week or two, and back to duty if you wish in a few months'. I was relieved, I had been worried whether this would stop me serving as a guardian. 'You will also be pleased to hear, that by some miracle, your baby is still well and seems to be growing just fine'. My world stopped. No. This could not be happening, he must have got the medical notes mixed up. 'I'm not pregnant' I said firmly, totally awake now. 'There is no chance, I have never had sex with a Moroi'. The doctor looked confused.

'You are my only patient Miss Hathaway' the doctor said in a soothing voice. 'I don't know how it happened, but you are most definitely pregnant, about 4 weeks or so, so still very early on, but everything looks good.' I closed my eyes. The doctor took this as a sign to leave and shut the door gently, thinking I was asleep. In fact, I was just trying to get my head round all this. This child must be Dimitri's, I had never slept with anyone else. And if it was Dimitri's, then something very strange was going on biologically. And even more important, I was pregnant. I opened my eyes and saw a call button next to my bed. I carefully reached my hand so I could press it, and waited for someone to come. I needed to speak to Dimitri now, and it couldn't wait. The door opened, and Dimitri peered his head around.

'Can I come in?' he asked. I nodded, and he walked in and sat next to me on the large bed, taking my hand in his. 'I have been wanting to see you since you woke up Roza, but I thought I should wait until the doctor had finished.' Then he noticed my face. 'What's wrong?' he asked.

'I'm pregnant' I whispered, and then repeated it once more, a bit louder, for both our sakes. He was speechless for a moment, and then his face turned sad and distant. 'I understand' he said, and got up to leave. 'No' I shouted, and he turned around again. 'It's yours.'

He shook his head. 'Now I know your just lying to me' he said heartbroken. I patted my hand on the bed next to me and he came and sat down next to me. 'I'm 4 weeks along' I explained.

'But that's about how long it has been since the time at the motel' he said. I nodded.

'I don't know how it happened, but there's been no one else Dimitri, I couldn't with anyone else but you, I love you.' The look on his face was incredible. He was amazed and happy and shocked all at the same time, but then the look turned thoughtful. 'What are you going to do, I know you didn't want children' he said quietly.

'I don't know' I replied just as quietly. He was right, I had never wanted children and I was still so young and I wanted to be a guardian and not settle down and… and there were so many reasons why not to keep it. But there it was, inside of me, against all odds when I shouldn't be able to have children with Dimitri. I imagined it having his deep eyes that I loved so much, and his smile, and it running into his arms when older and them playing together and… I felt a deep ache in my chest, one that wasn't the result of a gunshot, but of love. I knew then, I couldn't get rid of Dimitri's child, no matter what I had to give up for it. I looked up into his eyes. 'I'm keeping it' I said with steely resolve.

_Hope you enjoyed that! I imagine there's quite a few stories out there with this idea but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Please review and leave me any feedback, it tends to make me write faster lol! For those of you that read my other story The After Effect, don't worry I am still writing that one, I just wanted to get started on this too! _

_Molly_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My reasoning was based around many factors. Most importantly, I figured this baby had been placed for a reason. It was a miracle that I had become pregnant, and so I felt like this was meant to be, however much it went against my wishes. Secondly, the baby was Dimitri's. My love for him was so strong, and when I thought of the baby having his eyes, I felt such an overpowering feeling of love that I just had to keep the baby. Alongside this reason, I knew that Dimitri would like to have children, despite it being unlikely for a male dhampir, and so I knew that he would raise this child with me, perhaps even allowing me to work at some points. Another reason was Lissa, and how much I knew she would help and love the child, and how my parents would also help, especially my father. While all these reasons were based around other people, I placed my hands on my stomach and looked down, I did genuinely feel attached to the baby growing inside of me already.

I looked up at Dimitri who was sat next to me, watching with concern. 'How are we going to do this' I asked in a quiet voice. 'What are we going to tell people, they don't even know about our relationship let alone a pregnancy adding even more scandal'. He shook his head, and took my hand into his. 'It doesn't matter to me Roza, and try to not let it matter to you. We have this wonderful gift here, and that is what we should be focusing on. Let other people think what they want'. I was so lucky to have him. After a while of sitting together I asked him to send in Lissa before I slept.

She came rushing in. 'What's the matter' she asked, concern all over her face. I just smiled and patted the spot next to my bed. She sat down. 'I need to tell you something' I said, feeling strangely nervous, 'and I need you to not over react, and keep it an absolute secret, even from Christian, and especially from Adrian. She nodded, and I continued. 'The doctor came in earlier to give me information on how I am and what they have found out with their tests and… well I'm pregnant.' She looked confused, and then sad. 'What's up?' I asked.

'Well I don't know how I can not tell Adrian seeing as the baby is his, and I'm also sad for Dimitri, because you two had finally gotten back together'. I was as shocked as she had been. Were people going to think that the baby was his? I had sort of agreed with Daniella that I would not be that serious with Adrian, and if a rumour reached her it would not be pretty… I pushed the thought away, more important things to think about at the moment. 'No Liss' I said softly, 'the baby is Dimitri's by some crazy way, we slept together a while ago and with me being laid up here, well it turns out that I'm now about 4 weeks along. We slept together before I came back to court, and then I have been in the hospital bay for the rest of the time, so even if I had slept with Adrian, which I never did by the way, the timings wouldn't add up'. I'd clearly convinced her, but she looked very confused.

'I'm going to talk to Sonya about this, she might have idea's about how it happened if that's ok?' she asked. I nodded trusting Sonya after all she had done to help us, and then I drifted off to sleep.

All I did for the next week was sleep. I wasn't sure if I was so tired from the injury or the baby. Maybe both, but at the end of the week I was feeling more human, so to speak, and the hospital had given me the all clear. The doctor had said that my chest had healed wonderfully, perhaps because of all the hormones from the baby helping, and that the baby seemed fine. He did warn that it was still early days though, and that there was a chance of miscarriage, rare in dhampir's but more likely because of my trauma, and that had scared me.

Today was the day that I left the room I'd been in for weeks and I was thrilled. By some miracle, Lissa had managed to get me a house on the outskirts of court that I would share with Dimitri when he was at court as well. He walked into my room with a huge smile on his face, gave me a quick kiss on the forehead, and then picked up my bag of clothes and stuff I'd had here. He was clearly so exited to get to our house. He had a car waiting outside and flung the stuff in the boot, then opened the door for me. I gingerly climbed in, careful not to put too much pressure on my wound. The house was close enough to walk to, but I found it difficult having just been shot and all.

When we arrived, Dimitri handed me the keys, and scooped me out the car, being as careful as possible. 'What are you doing?' I asked laughing.

'Well I've got to carry you over the threshold, even if you aren't my bride yet' he said winking. I smiled and shook my head. We walked up the short path and he leaned down, allowing me to unlock the door, and then we walked in and he placed me down. There was an area to hang coats and keys and shoes next to the door, and then to my left was the kitchen. I walked in, and was impressed. It was all white, with a breakfast bar, and then a small table next to it with dining chairs around that looked perfectly suited to family dinners. I walked into the living room and saw a plush couch and tv. I immediately wanted to sit down there but decided to see the rest of the house first. I went back out into the hallway and up the stairs, with Dimitri's help. The first room was the master, with a huge double bed, dressing table, where I was sure doing my moisturising routine would be a doddle, and a huge wardrobe. I stepped out to see the remaining 2 bedrooms. We wouldn't really need them, until I realised with shock that we would need one of them. I walked into the room next to mine and Dimitri's. It was smaller, but I could see it perfectly suited to a nursery, and clearly Dimitri could too. He placed his hand gently on my stomach and the other arm around me, pulling me into him. 'In less than 8 months Roza, we will be using this room' he whispered. I was terrified yet exited and so deeply in love with him.

_I hope you enjoyed! I've tried to fit the timeline with the books as best as I can but they go straight back to court after sleeping together which would mean it would be too early… butttt I've done my best. Please review as always, I love to hear from you!_

_Molly_


	3. Chapter 3

_Enjoy some more Romitri fluffff! I seriously love writing this story so much!_

The next few weeks went by like a blur. I was kept out of everything for about a week, but was then allowed to see Lissa and accompany her to certain things, as a caring friend and not a guardian, but I would take what I could get. I also had to visit the doctor twice a week for them to continuously monitor both the healing in my chest and my pregnancy. It was time for the appointment today, and I was late. This one was especially special, because it was the first one Dimitri could come to due to his guarding schedule.

I ran around my bedroom trying to find a pair of clean jeans, I could imagine Dimitri rolling his eyes. All of his things were neatly tidied draws or in the washing basket, but mine were…not. I eventually found a pair of running leggings that I had obviously planned to wear and decided against it and thrown them on the floor, and pulled them on in a hurry. I paired them with one of Dimitri's hoodies as I knew where they were, pulled on my trainers, and ran out the door. I speed walked down towards the surgery, careful not to run anymore than I already had this morning in case I pulled my wound. When I got closer, I saw Dimitri walking towards me. 'You're going the wrong way Comrade' I shouted.

He waited for me to catch up to him. 'I was wondering where you are, you're late' he said.

'I'm here now, I was just running a bit late' I replied. He put is hand into mine and squeezed it, as we continued to walk towards the doctors. I got there only 5 minutes late, but you would think I was 5 hours late by the look the receptionist gave me. 'Go straight through' she said in a curt voice.

I walked into the room that I had seen far too much of recently and sat down in the chair that I knew I would be asked to sit in. Dimitri hovered next to me, tension radiating off of him. 'Hello again Rose' the Doctor smiled. 'Who have you brought with you today?'

'The father' I replied. It was obvious the doctor still didn't believe me because of the impossibility of two dhampirs having a baby, and however much it annoyed me, it did stop the questions, prodding and experimenting that would happen if people really did believe me. The doctor first inspected my wound. I'd had my stitches out last week, and it was healing very well due to my dhampir healing, but it would obviously leave a large scar that would stay with me. One the doctor was satisfied went over to the corner of the room and pulled a machine around. 'Shall we see if we can see the baby today Rose?' He asked. I hadn't gotten to see my child yet.

'Uhhh sure' I replied, feeling suddenly lost for words and nervous. He pulled my top up, and placed some cold gel on my stomach. It was still easy to forget that I was actually pregnant as I didn't have a bump yet. He looked around for a while and I just focused on Dimitri. For a child I didn't want, I sure was worried that everything would be ok. 'There we go' the doctor said. I turned around. There was a picture on the screen, and suddenly a loud thudding filled the room. I opened my mouth in astonishment. I was completely overwhelmed by the sight of my baby and the actual sound of its heartbeat and I knew this would be a moment I would never ever forget. I grasped Dimitri's hand tighter, and saw that he too was looking with amazement. He had a tear in the corner of his eye, and that sight put one in mine too.

The room was silent, bar for the thumping of the heartbeat. 'Would you like some pictures?' the doctor asked. I nodded, unable to use my voice, or take my eyes off the picture. The doctor printed us off a load of pictures, and eventually it was time to take our eyes off of the screen. 'Thank you' I whispered as he cleaned up my stomach and put away the machine.

Dimitri and I left the clinic in silence, both in awe of the small thing growing inside of me. Once we had put some space between the clinic and us, he pulled me into a tight hug. 'You are the best thing that will ever happen to me' he said, his voice full of emotion. 'You and our family'. How had my life become so perfect? 'I love you' I said as I nuzzled into him. He had the rest of the afternoon off, and we walked back to our house. We lounged for the rest of the day, both just enjoying the time together.

The next day, I put a photo into 3 envelopes, and wrote names onto them. Lissa, Zmey, and Mum. I was going to deliver Lissa's today. She already knew about the pregnancy but had been giving me space, allowing me to get used to the idea. I knew she would love this photo, and it would probably spur her into baby frenzy, something I was ready for after bonding with my baby so much yesterday. I would save Mum's and Abe's until we hit the second trimester and I was safe. The thought of anything happening filled me with a cold fear, but it was protocol, and I set off to the palace to deliver Lissa's in person, leaving a sleepy Dimitri in bed.

_I hope you enjoyed the extreme fluff happening here! Please review, Dimka might say those things to you in you do ;)_

_Molly_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Thank you so much for all the reviews I've been getting, it really makes my day when I see one pop up! Sorry for the slower update, I was trying to get one out a week on both my stories but uni just keeps getting in the way…_

I picked up the envelope that had Lissa's name on and set off to the palace, calling bye to Dimitri as I left the house. I still couldn't believe that we were actually living together after everything we had been through. I walked quickly to Lissa's, exited to share the photos with her, knowing that her reaction would be ecstatic. The palace guards just nodded at me and let me in. I had a mixed reception amongst guardians now. I used to be one of the best here and people respected me for that. I still wasn't showing, and people didn't know I was pregnant, but I could still see that some guardians didn't agree with me living with Dimitri, and I imagined things would only get worse when I did start showing.

Lissa was in her living chambers, on a break from queenly meetings. I walked in and she turned around and ran to give me a hug, a huge smile on her face. 'Hi Liss' I said smiling.

'How are you doing? How is the baby doing?' she said quickly. We sat down on the couch, and I handed her the envelope. 'We're all good' I replied, watching her face as she opened the envelope. She slowly pulled out the pictures and a look of amazement filled her face. There was even a tea threatening to fall. 'Rose' she whispered. 'This is incredible'. I was pleased at how happy this made her. 'I can't believe we're going to have a baby'.

'I know' I replied. 'I never thought it would happen for me when I realised, I couldn't be with anyone but Dimitri, and it has happened, and I'm so grateful for that'. She just hugged me in response, gently placing her hand on my flat stomach. It was strange, but I supposed I would have to get used to people doing this for the next 7 months. As Lissa had her hand there, I felt a slight twinge, ignoring it and wondering if it was the baby approving of Lissa.

Once the moment had passed, she pulled back and put on a movie and got some popcorn. We watched 'what to expect when you're expecting', a bit cliché for me, but it was Lissa's turn to choose so I didn't argue. Once the film ended, I decided I should probably get home to Dimitri, feeling really tired all of a sudden. I stood up off the sofa, and me heart dropped. I felt a small flush of liquid between my legs. 'Lissa' I said, my voice wobbly. She rushed over to me, seeing blood on my trousers. 'Call the doctor' she shouted to the guardian on the door. She took my hand and sat me back down. 'It will be ok' she said reassuringly. She put her hand back on my stomach, and I could tell she was using spirit form the look on her face. Normally I would have stopped her, but this was my baby.

I felt a slight tingle on my stomach, but that was it. 'I tried to send healing magic in' she said to me, 'but I could only send a tiny amount in for some reason, we will see what the doctor says. I'm going to get Dimitri here'. I was glad she was taking control of the situation because I couldn't do anything right now, I was in shock and felt so many emotions rushing through me.

The doctor came rushing into the room, and asked me to lie on the floor. I did, and didn't feel any more blood as I moved, which made me feel slightly better. As the doctor was inspecting me, Dimitri came rushing through the doors. It was obvious he had run here as soon as he got the phone call from Lissa. He knelt beside me and took my hand silently, whilst gently stroking my hair with his other hand. I wasn't sure if that was for my reassurance or his.

The doctor took out a small doppler and began moving it around on my stomach to find a heartbeat. Everyone in the room was tense and silent. Although I hadn't wanted a baby, I now loved it with all my heart, and couldn't imagine the pain losing it would bring. A quiet, rhythmic thumping sound broke me away from my thoughts. It was ok. The baby was ok. I was crying, Dimitri was crying, Lissa was crying. Although the baby was ok, the doctor didn't know the cause of my bleeding, so I was taken to the court hospital. After many exams, they decided that the bleeding was just my body getting used to pregnancy and was relatively common in dhampir pregnancies because our bodies were often small, mine being in that percentage, and my active day had apparently not helped. They wanted me to stay in hospital for a few days just to keep an eye on everything, but after that I would be fine to go home, so long as I took things very easy. Although I knew I would hate this, I didn't put up any argument.

There was a knock on the door. I had been napping, exhausted not only from the pregnancy itself but from yesterdays dramatic events. The door opened and Dimitri walked in. 'You have guests, if you agree to see them that is' he said wryly. Didn't he want them in here? I had no time to decide however, because my mother and Abe pushed through the door. My mother ran up to me. 'Why didn't you tell me' she said, sounding a mixture of hurt and angry.

'I couldn't mum' I replied. 'I wanted to but I just couldn't, you know how risky pregnancies can be in the first trimester, and this one especially because of the undocumented…' my mother cut me off.

'Yes. I've heard all about this new miracle' She looked pointedly at Dimitri. He actually looked scared. Strigoi, no problem. My mother, terrifying. Actually, that sounded somewhat accurate…

Abe came over to the other side of my bed, placing a vase of flowers on my table. 'Congratulations Kiz' he said with a wide smile that slightly scared me. 'I've always wanted grandchildren, Ibrahim junior perhaps?' he asked. I rolled my eyes, not even giving him a response.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner' I said to both my parents, 'I didn't know what I wanted to do at first, and even when I did, I just didn't want to get your hopes up. But now that you do know you can be as involved as you like' and I picked up the ultrasound photos that were next to my bed and handed them over.

_I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I know it was a bit angsty but Rose made it through end ended up with a lot of support. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter or any ideas you would like me to put in_

_Molly_


End file.
